The Hands' Portal
by SoraMustang
Summary: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Harry Potter Crossover  Ik the title sucks I'll change it later  Rated:T for language :3
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2****nd**** Fan fic I don't mind criticism if you don't like it tell me how it could be better **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood or Harry Potter**

**Chapter One (Part 1): The Hero of the People**

Its 9:00 am in Resembool and in a small house a boy of the age 15 was still sleeping in a bed, his long blonde hair not in its usual braid, was down and everywhere and his bangs in his face. He snored loudly and his left arm was on his stomach and his auto-mail arm under his pillow. In the other room there was a suit of armor sitting in a corner with a rag.

He didn't look it, but he is only 14 years old. His soul was bonded to the armor by his older brother when they were young they tried to bring their mother back to life. For their crime, the Truth took his brother's left leg and he lost his whole body. His brother gave up his right arm to seal his soul to the armor. A girl with long blonde hair put in a ponytail was working on auto-mail parts at the table and a short old woman was cooking breakfast.

"Al you should go wake up Ed before you two miss your train" said the girl, her attention on the auto-mail. The armor boy called Al looked up stopping his cleaning and in a small voice said "Oh yeah thanks for reminding me Winry I almost forgot today's the day Ed has to see the Colonel." He stood up and walked over to the door to the bed room with a few loud _clanks._

Al opened the door and walked over to the snoring boy and lightly shook him saying "Brother, wake up the Colonel wants you to go the Central HQ today." The boy groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Then said with a muffled voice "Come on Al just five more minutes? Please." Al sighed at his brother's obliviousness and shook him a bit harder saying "Ed if you don't get up now we'll miss our train."

With a snort Ed opened his light golden eyes slowly. He knew by the tone in his little brother's voice that he wasn't going to get those five minutes he longed for so deeply. He stood and put on his usual clothes, his black shirt and black pants as well as his signature red coat with the symbol for alchemy printed on the back. He slipped on his black and red boots and walked out of the room braiding his long blonde hair.

**Chapter One (Part 2): The boy who lived**

Harry woke up to yells of "HARRY GET UP YOU NEED TO MAKE BRAKFAST!" He stood up his green eyes half closed and his jet black hair all over. His dark blue shirt and blue jeans five sizes too big for him. Harry sighed a big sigh thinking _"I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." _With a deep breath he left the room and glanced at his owl, Hedwig and his magic moving picture of his parents. Then he shut the door.

Harry stepped down the stairs as slowly as he could, with fear he was going to regret the second he hits the bottom step. His cousin Dudley walked over to him yelling "HEY HURRY UP I WANT MEH FOOD!" he practically blasted Harry's eardrum out. He was momentarily deaf and he was thankful for every nano second of it. When he regained his hearing his ear was met by screaming again. Then he started thinking _"I wonder what Ron is doing right now?"_

Ron Weasley is Harry's best friend who lives in a lopsided house called the Burrow. Ron also has many siblings most of which are Harry's friends also. Ron opened his eyes drowsily. And Fred and George were on the other side of his bedroom door knocking. Then they said in unison, as the twins often did, "Come on Ronnie it's time to wake up."

Ron lazily stood and got dressed in his maroon sweater with a gold "R" knitted on it and he put on blue jeans. He wore muggle clothes in case his mum wanted him to go to the muggle store to get food. And he walked down the huge stare way down to the ground floor for breakfast.

Hermione woke up and quickly got on jeans and a light blue shirt and walked into the kitchen and said "Good morning." to both her parents. Then she sat at the table and began to eat. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary however very soon all that will change. . .

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish thanx for readin' criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that would be nice :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Strange Happenings in Amestris**

Ed and Al got on a train to Central. After Ed ate some food he leaned on the window and said "Wake me up when we get to Central" He yawned as he got into a comfortable position. Then he wiped away the tears produced by the yawn and fell asleep.

The train skidded to a stop with a loud screech. Al stood and woke up his brother. The two stepped off the train, Ed still yawning. With a huge stretch Ed stepped forward. Suddenly a huge hand set itself on Ed's shoulder making his knees buckle. "Edward you shall come with me to the HQ" said the booming voice of Major Armstrong.

"Hello Major" said Al in a kind voice. The Major was so huge he was even taller than Al's suit of armor, which was almost 8 feet tall. "Hello Alphonse. Come the Colonel is expecting you both." The Major said with a sparkle. The two boys followed Major Armstrong to a car. They all got in and the car and headed to Central Command.

When they got there they walked to the Colonel's office. Before they walked in they met Lt. Hawkeye who was coming from the other way with a huge stack of paper work that was so tall you could barely see her face. She stopped in front of the Colonel's door seeing Ed and Al. She smiled and said "Hello boys are you here you see the Colonel?" with a sweet smile.

Ed had a sweat drop and said "Yeah. Ah do you need help with that Lt.?" "It would be appreciative" she said with a grateful smile as Ed and Al each grabbed part of the stack. The Lt. opened the door and let the boys in. They all put the paper work on the Colonel's desk. The room was full of paper work and the Colonel's desk was so full of paper work you couldn't even tell it was a desk any more.

Then without warning Colonel Mustang stepped out from behind his desk giving Ed and Al heart attacks. Lt. Hawkeye didn't even flinch however her eyes betrayed a glint of amusement from Ed and Al's reaction. Mustang looked at Ed and Al like they were crazy and asked "What's so scary?" Ed got angry at the Colonel and yelled "WHAT DO YOU EXSPECT! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE BEHIND THAT MOUNTAN OF PAPER WORK!"

Al, Lt. Hawkeye, and Colonel Mustang got sweat drops. When Mustang regained his senses he retorted by saying "of course you couldn't see me your so short you wouldn't be able to tell if there wasn't any paper work there at all." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIP-SQUEAK SO SHORT AN ANT COULDN'T SEE HIM WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" Ed yelled waving his fists in the air trying to hit Mustang while Al held him back by the collar.

Mustang had a smug look on his face but his eyes said he was dying of laughter on the inside. Lt. Hawkeye still had a sweat drop. After a few minutes Al managed to calm Ed down, Hawkeye sighed and Mustang laughed. Then Mustang said "Now that you calmed down time for the briefing on why I called you here." Ed was still angry but that sentence caught him off guard. He was expecting another short comment. He looked up at Mustang and said "Go on" Looking with curiosity he walked over to a chair.

Then he put the paper work that was on the seat on the ground and sat down. "Well there have been strange lights coming from an ally way in Dublith near the bar where Greed and his band of Chamera were hiding out." Mustang spoke. His own curiosity being shown by the way he spoke. "So you want me to check it out?" Ed asked.

"Yes I need you to figure out who is causing the lights to appear and why." Mustang said firmly. "Since you said who I'm guessing you think it might be light from a transmutic reaction?" Ed asked. "I'm almost positive" Mustang said confidently but still timidly. Ed thought about it for a while. Then he decided that the Colonel must be right. Then Ed started cursing at himself for not being the one who thought of it. "Well then Al we should go catch a train to Dublith so we can check this out." Ed said standing up. With a quick stretch he walked over to the door with Al at his heels. Then they walked out the door.

When they walked out the door of the Command Center they heard someone yell "Hey Ed, Al wait" The brothers turned to see Lt. Hawkeye rushing towards them. When she caught up she straitened up and said "The Colonel forgot to tell you something" Then she bent down to whisper "Look out for Homunculi and be careful" she straightened up, saluted, and then smiled. Ed did the same and said "Thanks see ya." He dropped his arm out of the salute and grinned. "Tell the Colonel not to worry if we see any of them we'll kick their asses for him." Ed said with a smirk. Then he turned toward the train station. Lt. Hawkeye turned and walked back to the Command Center.

Ed and Al arrived in Dublith around 6:00pm. When they got off the train Ed said "Erg I'm starving. . ." "Well we could go to see teacher and see if she has something you can eat?" Al suggested. "T-t-t-teacher. . ." Ed stuttered. Then he shivered. "How about we go to a hotel instead?" Ed asked still shaking. Then Al thought about their teacher and their last visit and then said "Your right brother a hotel would be better." The two left and went to the nearest hotel. Ed went right to the dining hall for dinner while Al went to the room, because Al didn't have a body he could no longer eat or sleep so Ed was used to having a dinner alone.

After eating Ed went up to the room and he laid on the couch with his hands behind his head and he yawned. "How was dinner brother?" Al asked. Ed rubbed his eyes and answered "It was pretty good. Ahhh I'm so full." He closed his eyes trying to remember the last time he had a descent meal in a hotel. Then he opened his eyes giving up the attempt.

"Sounds like it was good." Al said longing for a body that would let him eat so he could try some. "Well, it definitely paled in comparison to Granny and Winry's cooking but for a hotel diner it was pretty good." Ed grinned then he closed his eyes and started thinking about Winry and his grin got wider. Al noticed his brother's smirk and said with a giggle "So you thinking about Winry aren't you?"

Ed got bright red and bolted up right. "AM NOT!" he yelled. However Al knew the goofy smile on his face was the one he always got when thinking of Winry. Al giggled at his brother every time this happened however before he could this time they both heard a large bang. Ed's face went from bright red to paper white in seconds and his eyes got wide.

The brothers ran towards the noise Ed's face white with worry. When they got there they realized the noise had brought them to the ally way that Mustang told them to investigate and not only that, there was a boy with jet black hair laying on the ground his body was smoking a little. Other than that he looked fine except his round glasses were cracked.

"I think I heard something over there brother." Al said pointing towards another ally way not far from where they stood. "Go check it out while I see if this dude is ok." Ed said. Then Al ran towards the other ally while Ed ran towards the boy on the ground. Ed looked at him and noticed his clothes were way too big for him. Ed took his glasses off his face and laid them on the ground in front of him. Then Ed clapped his hands together and put them down on glasses. Blue light came from the ground where Ed's hands were.

When the light died the glasses were fixed. Ed placed the glasses back on his face and yelled "WAKE UP!" in his ear. He slowly opens his eyes to see Ed glaring at him like he was going to kill him. "Finally you wake up gosh we ran out of the hotel so fast I forgot to grab my coat I'm freezing" Ed yelled at the boy. He sat up quickly and his eyes got wide.

Then he asked "W-w-who are y-you?" Ed glared at the boy and said "WHO AM I? LAST TIME I CHECKED IT WAS COMMEN CURTICY T- AHHH" before Ed could finish a woman with a white jacket and sandals with blue shorts that went a little past her knees. The sign for alchemy tattooed in blue on her upper left chest. She had kicked Ed across the ally.

"EDWARD HOW HARD IS IT FOR YOU TO BE QUIET!" she yelled at Ed. Ed was sitting on the ground shaking. Then he managed to say "S-s-sorry teacher" Ed was wide eyed and shaking with fright. The boy sat there petrified. He was inches from the woman with his green eyes wide. He was afraid that she would hit him as well. Suddenly a huge suit of armor showed up carrying a red haired boy and a bushy brown haired girl as well as . . . the boy passed out at the sight of Al. . . .

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish thanx for readin' criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that would be nice :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Wait. . . Ed's the oldest?**

Harry opened his eyes partially and looked at a blurry wall. He sat up and moved his hands over to the left side of the bed where his bed side table normally sat, it wasn't there. He was puzzled for a moment then he thought his cousin Dudley was playing a prank on him. Then he heard a voice that was male and sounded a tad annoyed, it said "Hey you're up finally."

"Brother don't be so mean he's probably still sore." said a small voice that sounded like it belonged to a ten year old boy. Harry squinted his eyes in the direction of the voices but all he could see was blobs of colors. "I'm sorry sir my brother isn't normally this rude." said the little boy voice. "Here's your glasses." said the male voice a little less annoyed now.

Harry reached and grabbed his glasses. Then he put them on. Everything was much clearer now that he had his glasses on. He looked at the person that handed him his glasses and saw a short boy with long hair pulled back in a braid. He sat with his legs and arms crossed. He leaning in his chair and he stared at him trying to remember if he had seen him before. The boy failed in remembering and decided he was new.

Then asked "So, what's your name?" He had a raised eyebrow and a curious look on his face. "I-I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry managed to stutter. The boy looked at him racking his brain to figure out if he had ever met someone with the name Harry, his golden eyes focused in the attempt. He failed yet again and said "Well you must be new. The name's Ed, Edward Elric" He smirked.

Then Harry asked "Where am I?" Ed looked flabbergasted at the question. "Sorry to answer a question with a question but WHAT THE HELL? FIRST WE FIND YOU PASSED OUT IN AN ALLY AND YOU FANT AGAIN STILL IN THE ALLY AND WE BRING YOU TO A HOSPITAL TO GET YOU CHECKED OUT AND I'M EVEN PAYING FOR IT AND EVEN AFTER ALL THIS YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs.

Harry's eyes got wide and then he remembered the other night. The huge suit of armor was carrying his friends. Harry then jumped over to his clothes and grabbed his wand from his over sized jeans noticing that instead of normal hospital gowns he had light blue pants and a light blue shirt that actually fit him. After being confused for a minute he turned and pointed his wand at Ed and noticing the suit of armor sitting in the corner he turn towards it, then back again.

He glared at Ed his wand arm shaking. Ed was trying not to laugh. When he regained himself he looked at Harry with raised eyebrows his golden eyes glowing with amusement. "What are you gonna do with that wrack me? Sorry to disappoint but I'm not a bug." Ed said. He could no longer hold the laughter back and once he started he couldn't stop. He fell off his chair laughing his ass off.

Harry glared at him with loathing and yelled "STUPIFY" nothing happened. Ed was still laughing on the floor. Then the armor moved while Harry was shaking with fear because his spell hadn't worked. The armor picked Ed up and sat him on his chair. "Brother you sound like you're insane. Calm down." said the armor. Ed didn't listen he was still laughing like a maniac. Then the armor got an idea and said "I'll tell Winry that you still cuddle with your pillow like a stuffed toy."

Ed stopped laughing and turned bright red. Then he yelled "DO NOT!" "You know you do just admit it…" said the armor. Then he turned to Harry and said "I'm really sorry Mr. Potter I know you must be really confused, and to answer your question you're in Dublith hospital." Harry noticed the voice was the one he heard that sounded like a ten year olds.

He was even more flabbergasted at that then the fact his spell didn't work. He stared in astonishment for a while then he asked the suit of armor "H-h-how o-o-old a-are y-you?" The armor was surprised at the question. Then he answered "I'm fourteen and brother's fifteen." Harry raised an eyebrow and pointed at Ed.

"He's the older one?" Harry asked. He knew if you compared their voices Edward was defiantly the older of the two. However in height his brother had the advantage. The armor giggled at Harry's question however Ed didn't find it amusing at all. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF PINT MIDGET WHO WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO REACH A COUNTER?" Ed yelled. He stated flailing his fists in the air. He would have hit Harry across the room if the armor boy didn't grab him. Harry had a fearful look on his face and his eyes were wide with fear. Ed got out of the armors grasp and he hit Harry so hard he passed out again.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish thanx for readin' criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that'd be nice :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: State Alchemist**

"Ed why do you have to be so mean?" Al asked his brother. Ed finally calmed down after knocking poor Harry out. He looked at his brother with his gold eyes still flickering with the last traces of wrath. Ed always got that way whenever someone commented about his height. Since he was young he hated to be called short.

He watched as Al picked up Harry and set him on the bed. Ed was still angry about being called short but then he thought _"Well I should cut him some slack, he really seems confused." _After Ed thought that he felt bad that he just knocked him out. He frowned and said "Al I'm gonna go check on the other people we found in the alleys." Al nodded and he sat down, and then said "Okay brother I'll wait for him to wake up." Ed nodded and walked out of the room.

Ed walked down the hall and stood in front of the door labeled "Rehabilitation Room # 202" He took a deep breath trying to brace himself for short comments that would stab his pride. He didn't want to hit someone who was still recuperating. Plus he was paying for it literally so too many injuries wouldn't be good for money he was saving for future auto-mail repairing and his own injuries caused by his endless recklessness. He opened the door and quickly regretted it.

Ed dodged a chair that was thrown out of the room. He grinded his teeth and was getting more furious by the second. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Ed yelled at the boys. He was almost steaming he was so angry. _"DO THESE IDOTS HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THIS IS GONNA COST?" _Ed thought with a scowl on his face.

The boy with bleach blonde hair looked at Ed with disgust and said "What's it to you? You're just a muggle." Ed wished he could beat the boy for saying that but he didn't even know what it meant. Ed glared at the boy with bleached blonde hair with hatred. "Don't mind that git mate. He needs his ass kicked and a reality check." said the boy with pure red hair.

Ed looked at him. Then took a shaky breath and spoke as calmly as he could "Well I'm paying for your hospital bills so if you have enough energy to beat each other then check out of the hospital before so I don't have to pay for your mess." Ed was red with fury. His fist was white because he was clenching it so tightly.

"Sorry mate I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" the red head said with an extended hand. Ed blinked he was surprised at how quickly Ron's anger turned into kindness. "I'm Edward, Edward Elric but people normally call me Ed." Ed said shaking Ron's hand. The boy with the bleached hair said "You really are a blood traitor Weasley"

Ron turned and glared at the boy and turned back and said "That git over there is called Draco, Draco Malfoy" Ron turned to Draco with his eyes narrowed. "Well Weasley looks like you found someone even shorter than you then Harry." Draco said with a smirk. That comment stabbed Ed's pride more than Mustangs normal side comments.

Ed completely forgot he was trying to keep his cool and said "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIP-SQUEAK SO SMALL HE CAN'T BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFIYING GLASS!" Ed started flailing his fists punching Draco in the chest and face. Next thing that happened was Lt. Havoc appeared out of know where and pulled Ed off of Draco.

Then he put him in a lock. Ed was trying to get loose but failed. He admitted defeat by kicking at Draco while Havoc was holding him back. Draco fell to his knees with his eyes wide. He was shaking from head to foot. Ron was flabbergasted. His eyes wide and mouth agape. _"That pip-squeak could do THAT?"_ Ron thought with amazement.

When Ed finally calmed down Havoc took Draco out of the room to avoid Ed beating him to a bloody pulp. So Ed and Ron were left alone in the hospital room. Ed walked over to a chair they had smashed and clapped his hands and laid them on the smashed chair. With a bright flash of blue light the chair was as good as new.

Ron jumped with amazement and asked "How come you can use spells?" Ed raised an eyebrow and asked "What are you talking about?" Ron recovered himself by asking "Uhhh… I mean how did you do that?" While pointing at the chair Ron looked up at Ed who followed his finger to the chair. "So you're not from here either huh? I used alchemy." Ed said with a smile and he stood straight.

Pride gleaming in his gold eyes. Ron didn't look as impressed as most people were he actually looked even more confused. Ed's expression, which was a prideful grin, quickly turned into an annoyed scowl. "You don't even know about alchemy?" Ed asked with a grown and he began to explain.

When Ed finished his explanation Ron sat there with his mouth agape. Ed looked at him waiting for a reply however all Ron could manage was "You're a STATE Alchemist?" Ed heard many voice cracks in the sentence but ignored them. Ed stood up straight and grinned. The pride gleam in his eyes was returning.

"Yup I joined the military when I was 12 years old. I was and still am the youngest State Alchemist." Ed said with pride. "Yeah and the most arrogant one too." Roy Mustang said as he walked into the room with Lt. Hawkeye close behind. He was still wearing his military uniform and Lt. Hawkeye was as well. Ed's prideful expression yet again turned into an annoyed scowl "What are you doing here Colonel?" Ed asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well I hear you beat up this boy Fullmetal." Mustang said motioning to Draco. Ed got worried and scratched his head and then said "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Ed was avoiding eye contact with Mustang, however he made eye contact with Hawkeye whose eyes were saying _"Tell the truth or I'll shoot you"_ and Ed frowned.

"Fine I did." Ed said thinking _"Man Lt. why couldn't you side with me for once"_ Hawkeye always sided with the Colonel in situations like this and no one could ever say no to Hawkeye especially the Colonel. Sadly she rarely sides with Ed when it's him against the Colonel. Mustang narrowed his eyes "You were supposed to be investigating the ally not beating civilians to a pulp" Mustang said firmly.

Ed flinched. "Oh come on Colonel I didn't kill him" Ed mumbled the last bit of the sentence. "No however you might have if Havoc didn't come when he did." Mustang was firm and in his voice Ed could tell he was about to blow his top. When Mustang blows his top something bursts into flames literally. Ed started to get nervous so he again avoided Mustang's eyes and being extra careful not to look at Hawkeye either.

"Ummmmm . . ." Ed said racking his brain trying to find a way to change the subject. "Well what about you. You put your own life on the line to fight Scar and it was RAINING! You put your own assistant at risk because SHE saved YOUR butt." Ed said. That did it. Roy glared at Ed grinding his teeth. He took his right hand out of his pocket. His hand had a glove in it with a red transmutation circle printed on the back.

Mustang lifted the gloved hand so it was about level with Ed's eyes. Then he snapped his fingers. Red sparks bounced off the gloved hand and as quickly as they had appeared they turned to flames and exploded. Ed was blasted backwards and his body was smoking. He had black scorch marks on his face and where his auto-mail touched his skin was practically burning that part of his shoulder and thigh. Ed lifted his head a little and opened his gold eyes, which seemed to glow because of his black face, his vision was blurred and he was having difficulty keeping his eyes open and Ed fainted.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that'd be nice :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (I don't know what to call this chapter so yeah…)**

Ed opened his eyes as much as he could with his heavy eyelids. He felt a stab of pain in his right shoulder and left thigh and he flinched. After Ed made a silent groan of pain his brother walked in to the room with muffled _clanks._ When Ed saw the blurred figure of his brother he forced himself to sit up. He forced himself not to show how much pain he was in because he didn't want to worry his brother.

Al looked at Ed and noticed how he flinched but refused to show his pain. "Brother lay down you need to rest that was a huge blast and it hit you head on." Al said with worry in his voice. "Speaking of which where is that basterd? I need to pay him back for that." Ed said with strain in his voice. "Ed don't be so rude.

If you didn't make that last comment you wouldn't have been blasted across the room." his brother said. Ed narrowed his eyes at his brother then noticed he wasn't wearing his usual black clothes and red jacket. Instead he was wearing a blue no sleeved hospital shirt and blue shorts. His braid was now a pony tail and his auto-mail was shining in the light coming from the window.

Ed swung his legs over the edge of the bed and he jumped off it. Pain shot through Ed's body like electricity as his feet hit the floor. However Ed ignored the pain as he always did and took another step. Ed flinched from the pain now coming in waves with each step. Ed was grinding his teeth and when he made it to the door he took a deep breath and opened the door his muscles screaming at him for ignoring his brother's request.

When the door opened Ed saw Mustang leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and his black hair was in his face. Ed started fuming and he stomped over to Mustang. He was so angry he didn't even notice the pain that was so recently bothered him. Mustang opened his dark eyes surprised by the noise Ed's stomping was making.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BLAST ME ACROSS THE DAMN ROOM?" Ed yelled at the Colonel. Mustang's blank expression quickly turned annoyed and he more calmly retorted "I quite don't like your tone Fullmetal." Ed looked up at his superior with surprise at the response. "Yeah yeah whatever" Ed said in an annoyed voice.

Then he noticed Lt. Hawkeye talking to Ron, Draco, Harry, and a girl with bushy brown hair. He walked over hesitating for a second with each step now noticing the pain again. When he made it over he lost his balance and Lt. Hawkeye helped him steady himself. The four others looked at Ed with wide eyes. Ed noticed and raised an eyebrow asking "What?"

"Y-y-you're a-arm a-and l-l-leg are…" Ron said to shocked to finish his sentence. "Yeah what about them?" Ed asked with his eyebrow still raised. "Their metal." the girl with brown hair answered. Ed was surprised at how oblivious they were. "Yeah their auto-mail is that so strange?" Ed said in an annoyed voice. Hawkeye looked confused as well.

_"I know they aren't from here but they don't even know about auto-mail?"_she thought with a confused expression. "Anyway what's your name?" Ed asked the girl with bushy hair. "Oh sorry I'm Hermione" the girl said holding out her hand. "Edward" Ed said shaking her hand. "Anyway we need to get back to the Command Center Lt." Mustang said as he walked over. "Yes sir." Hawkeye replied. She handed him his black trench coat and started putting on hers. Right before they were about to say their good-byes there was a huge _BAM _and the ground started to shake.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that'd be nice :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Ed and Mustang's eyes met and they both ran down the steps and they flew out the door. The two ran as fast as they could with the ground shaking beneath them. Ed was completely unaware of the pain and he was running faster than he ever has in his life. Mustang was struggling to keep up and was breathing hard but he refused to slow down even a fraction of a second.

Further behind but still catching up was Lt. Hawkeye and Al. Hawkeye had her gun in hand and was getting faster and faster with each second. Al catching up at an amazing speed because he didn't have a body he never lost his breath so he could easily run at full speed without losing his breath.

Ed got to the ally way first with Mustang close behind. They were both breathing hard but they were both ready for anything. Ed clapped his hands together and turned his auto-mail into a hand sward. Mustang grabbed his ignition glove out of his pocket and put it on his hand preparing to snap his fingers. The earth was shaking with more force at the ally then any were else in Dublith.

Without warning the ground cracked and broke away with the hole glowing red. When Al finally made it he gasped staring at the glowing hole. When Hawkeye caught up she was breathing hard and she stared at the hole with wide eyes. After the hole grew about three feet and was almost at Ed and Mustangs toes a large Black Hand shot out of the hole and grabbed Ed tightly and dragged him in.

"FULLMETAL!" Mustang yelled after him. "BROTHER!" Al screamed. "EDWARD!" Hawkeye yelled as she started to raise her gun. The hand raised Ed into the air and before any of the others could do anything another black hand came out of the hole and this one grabbed Mustang. "COLONEL!" Hawkeye screamed.

She started towards the hands but Al grabbed her arm saying "No it'll just get you too." The arms started to retreat back to the hole pulling Ed and Mustang with them. The two of them were yelling and struggling to get free. Ed tried to cut the hand but his hand sward wouldn't penetrate the hand. Mustang tried to burn the arms of the hands but the flames didn't even leave so much as a single scorch mark.

The two alchemists tried everything they could but they couldn't even damage the hands. Even with all the strength they could muster the hands wouldn't let them free. Hawkeye shot the hands but the bullets just got lodged into the arm and were shot back at her. Al jumped in front of her to protect her from the ricocheting bullets.

Hawkeye grinded her teeth _"Damn it not again" _she thought remembering when she fought the homunculus Lust. She cursed at her own uselessness and looked up at Ed and Mustang. Her brown eyes gleamed with worry. Al spotted the worry in her eyes and turned to look at his brother still struggling and he became worried as well.

He knew his brother could handle himself because he was stubborn it made him a strong person. Then he looked at Mustang struggling and trying to get the hands to burst into flames. Then he remembered when Scar went after Ed. It was raining that day but the Colonel still tried to create a spark and he would have been killed if he didn't have the Lieutenant hadn't been there watching his back.

Al looked at Lieutenant whose eyes were filling with tears and thought about what it would be like if he were in her shoes and he felt really bad for her. Suddenly Al remembered Winry and he got worried about how she would react if he told her Ed disappeared and he began to shake with fear. Then he thought of a way to get Ed to use his strength to its full potential.

"HEY PIP-SQUEAK I'LL TELL WINRY YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Al yelled at his brother. Ed yelled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING-I DO NOT YOU LIER!" Ed's face got bright red and he started fuming. He punched and kicked at the hand and Al yelled "WELL HOW ARE YOU GONNA STOP ME IF YOU GET PULLED INTO THE HOLE SHORTY!"

Ed grinded his teeth and he pulled and kicked at the hands trying to get them to let him go so he could pummel his little brother. The hands still didn't budge. After Ed was so worn out he could barely transmute the hands started pulling them into the red glowing hole. The two got a blast of energy at the fear of what was going to happen to them.

They fought with all their might trying to get out of the hands grasp but it was futile. The two alchemists were being pulled into the glowing hole. They struggled as Al and Hawkeye screamed their names but they knew they could do nothing to help. The last thing the struggling alchemists saw was Al yelling Ed's name and holding Hawkeye back who was screaming the Colonels name the tears now streaking down her face. Then it all went black. . .

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that'd be nice :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?**

Ed opened his eyes lazily and when his vision focused he bolted up. The pain again came except Ed was completely off guard and he put his left hand on his right shoulder and his auto-mail arm on his left thigh. With a muffled groan he got to his feet and looked around trying to find something that looked normal but failed.

He started to walk towards a lopsided house that should fall over but it looked sturdy enough. Then he saw the Colonel getting to his feet while rubbing his head. After Ed saw the Colonel he remembered what had happened before he blacked out and he flinched. Mustang got to his feet with grinded teeth as he remembered the face of his lieutenant when he was dragged into the hole.

He cursed at himself for hurting her again like that. He snapped his fingers loudly and Ed flinched thinking that the flames were going to be huge and hoping that the flames wouldn't hit him. However nothing happened and Mustang stared wide eyed at his ignition glove and he snapped again. Still nothing happened and he grinded his teeth and his hand was shaking with fury. Ed walked over and asked it a quiet voice to the Colonel "Why didn't it work?"

With his eyes wide he looked at his palms and clapped them together and placed them on the earth. Not even a flash of light came from the ground. The alchemists looked at each other with horror and they both grabbed a twig and each drew a transmutation circle and placed their hands to the circle. Again nothing and they both grinded their teeth as they stood.

"What do we do now Fullmetal?" Mustang asked through his teeth. "Why are you asking me? You're the Colonel." Ed replied. The only thing that made them human weapons was their alchemy but with that striped away from them they didn't know what they were going to do.

After the two stood there grief stricken for what seemed like hours it started to rain. Mustang lifted his head and looked at the sky. "I guess I don't have a reason to hate water anymore." he said as the rain hit his face. Ed looked at his superior with pity and then looked up at the sky. "Heh I can't help but remember when Nina was killed. When I found out I sat in the rain and Scar attacked me. At the last minute your men saved me but you almost got yourself killed." Ed laughed.

Mustang glared at Ed out of the corner of his eyes then looked back at the sky. "I think we landed ourselves in the pit of hell Fullmetal." Mustang said with a strained voice. Ed stopped giggling and frowned. "Yeah." Ed said his voice wavering. A girl with long straight red hair walked out of the house and spotted the two depressed alchemists.

"MUM" she yelled. Her mother was a short woman with curly red hair. She spotted the two and grabbed towels. Then she ran over to the soaked soldiers. She handed a towel to Mustang and wrapped one around Ed saying "What the devil are you two doing? You're going to catch a cold just standing in the rain! Come on." She started ushering them to the lopsided house as quickly as she could.

When they walked in Ed was very thankful to be in a dry house even if it was strange. He looked at Mustang who seemed even more thankful then him and he laughed. "I guess once a flame alchemist always a flame alchemist." Ed teased. Mustang glared at Ed and said "What about you Fullmetal? Isn't your auto-mail aching?"

As he said it Ed felt his stumps begin to ache as well as sting and he flinched. "Damn. Why did you have to blast me across that room?" Ed moaned. "You need to think before you speak Fullmetal." Mustang replied. The woman gave them both more towels and gave them dry clothes. "There you can stay in the room at the very top of the steps." She said pointing to Ed.

"And there is a spare bed room after you go up two flights." She added nodding to Mustang. "I'm Molly Weasley just make yourself at home." she smiled. "Col-Roy Mustang." Mustang said extending his hand. Mrs. Weasley shook it. "Ed, Edward Elric." Ed smiled extending his auto-mail hand. She hesitated for a moment and then shook it with a smile. "You're welcome to stay for as long as you need." She said as she turned and walked up the steps.

After Mustang changed he walked back down the steps because he had smelled something cooking. When he got down to the ground floor he saw Mrs. Weasley cooking what looked like soup. Ed was sitting at the table wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He looked up at Mustang who was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants.

Ed laughed and Mustang raised an eyebrow. "What Ful—Ed?" Mustang corrected himself. "Nothing, nothing." Ed replied humor glowing in his gold eyes. Mustang narrowed his eyes and sat down his eyes turned to look at something distant that no one else could see. "What are you thinking about?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

Even though it didn't seem like it Mrs. Weasley was listening closely to hear the answer. Mustang blinked out of his doze and looked at his hands folded on the table. "The Lieutenant." He replied not noticing what he said until it left his lips. "Oh really so I was right you do like her then." Ed said with a smirk completely forgetting that Mrs. Weasley was in the room.

Mustang blushed and lifted his head to glare at Ed. "I DO NOT FULLMETAL PIP-SQUEAK!" He yelled. Ed flinched and then yelled "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT MIDGET!" Mustang laughed and then two read headed twins stepped down the steps saying in unison "What's with all the yelling?" Ed looked up at the twins.

"Who are you?" he asked the twins with a raised eyebrow. "We could say the same to you." said the twin wearing a green sweater. "Yeah who are you shorty?" added the twin wearing a red sweater. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO SHORT HE CANT BE SEEN BY A PARAMECEUM?" Ed yelled starting towards them. Mustang grabbed Ed by the collar of his shirt and said "Calm yourself Fullmetal"

Ed was still struggling to get at the twins yelling at them. "I'm Roy, Roy Mustang." Mustang told them. "And this pip-squeak is Ed, Edward Elric." "I'M GONNA—COLONEL YOU BASTARD AT LEAST IM NOT USELESS IN THE RAIN FLAME ALCHEMIST!" Ed yelled turning to Mustang. "Yeah, yeah you have bigger problems than worrying about being called short." Mustang replied trying to keep his voice level.

Ed blinked the anger being replaced by confusion. "What do you mean?" Ed asked as his eyebrow rose. "Your little brother said he was going to tell your mechanic that you have a crush on her" Mustang said smirking. Ed's eyes got wide and he blushed. "DAMNIT AL IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Ed yelled shaking with fury. Then Ed remembered Winry and started shaking.

"I'm gonna kill him and then Winry is gonna kill me." Ed muttered as he hung his head. _"Winry"_ Ed thought as he fell to his knees. "Ok Fred, George set the table." Mrs. Weasley said to the twins. "Aw why can't Ginny do it? She is a girl." the twins groaned. "That's sexist." Mustang said with a scowl. "Yeah it's not like you should care." the twins said.

"On the contrary my First Lieutenant is female and she's the best body guard I've ever had."Mustang said and then frowned. "It's just I'm the worst superior." He muttered under his breath as the image of Hawkeye screaming his name with tears streaking down her face materialized in his mind. Ed looked at Mustang with pity as he shook the image from his mind.

After the twins set the table Ginny came down wearing a pink long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. She helped her mother finish cooking dinner and a man with horn rimmed glasses came in the door he introduced himself as Arthur Weasley. After everyone got settled they ate dinner.

After everyone ate they all talked and soon everyone got tired and went to their rooms. When Mustang got to the room he was too tired to change so he just got into bed and laid there with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. He laid there deep in thought. He racked his brain to try to find a way to get back to Amestris.

Then he thought about Lieutenant Hawkeye. He smiled as he remembered when she promised to follow him even into hell if he asked her to. Her face appeared in his mind and he laughed at her smiling face. Then he remembered the last time he saw her which seemed like years. He had made her cry again and he saw her face with the tears streaked dawn her face and he opened his eyes.

He grinded his teeth and cursed at himself. He couldn't believe he had the nerve to do that and right after that incident with the Homunculus. He turned to the window and saw a shooting star. "I wish I could say I'm sorry to her." He muttered to himself. He chuckled at his childish behavior. He knew that shooting stars were nothing but meteors and that it didn't matter how many times you wish on one it wouldn't change anything. _"But I do. I do want to say sorry to her." _he thought as he closed his eyes. With images of Hawkeye flashing in his mind he smiled and fell into sleep.

When Ed got to his room he sat on the bed and looked down at his auto-mail and thought of Winry. He frowned as he remembered his promise that the next time he made her cry the tears would be tears of joy because he and Al would have their bodies back. He punched the dresser with his left hand so it didn't do much damage. He grinded his teeth.

"I'll get back I know I will." Ed said in a whisper. He turned to look out the window and said "I'm sorry Al, Winry but you'll have to wait a little longer." Ed said his voice failing. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes remembering the last time he saw Al. When he saw that last image he noticed how Hawkeye had tears racing down her face and that stabbed Ed's heart.

He imagined what it must be like in her position. _"Man I thought Mustang was Just saying that but I never thought about what it must be like for him. Alright I'll try to be nice to him while we figure out a way to get the hell out of here."_Ed decided as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that'd be nice :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

After Ed and Mustang disappeared into the ground Hawkeye fell to her knees and dropped her gun tears still sliding down her face. She clenched her teeth together and looked at the ground. Then she wiped her tears from her face and stood her eyes still fixed on the ground. "I was useless again." she muttered under her breath.

Al looked at the Lieutenant. He had never seen her look so defeated. He looked up at the sky "I wonder if they're looking at the sky too." Al thought aloud. Hawkeye blinked and looked up at the clear blue sky. _"I wonder where he is?"_ she thought as she bent down to grab her gun. She holstered it and turned around towards the hospital. "We should tell them what happened." Hawkeye said with a strained voice. "Yeah" Al agreed.

When they made it back to the hospital they explained what happened to the others. "Wait, you said that a pair of black hands shot out of the ground and grabbed them?" Harry asked. He, Ron, Hermione, and Draco suddenly remembered what happened to them before they ended up in Amestris. "Yeah" Al and Hawkeye said in unison.

"That's how we ended up here." Hermione told them. "Some equivalent exchange." Havoc muttered holding a cigarette between his teeth. "Yeah I know. Four come here but only two go there. How does that work?" Al agreed. "What do you mean by 'equivalent exchange'?" Harry asked with a confused look. Everyone except Draco, Hermione, and Ron looked at Harry with surprise.

"W-what?" Harry asked even more confused. "What is the place you live like?" Al asked changing the subject. "What do you mean?" Ron said caught off guard by the question. Al shrugged and said "Well are there any people who can do something different from other people? Like in this country its alchemy but how about where you came from?"

The four of them looked at each other then looked at Al, Hawkeye, and Havoc. "Wizardry." the four said simultaneously. Hawkeye raised her eye brow and Havoc burst out laughing. Al however said "Oh. That's why you pointed that stick at Ed. It was your wand wasn't it?" Harry nodded. "But for some reason magic doesn't work here." he said.

Havoc looked up with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. "You really believe them Al" He asked blinking away the tears. "Well sure." Al shrugged. "I believe there are things that can't be explained out there. Plus some people can understand things others can't. Like alchemy you may understand it or not that's just how it works." he said.

Havoc was shocked by Alphonse's statement and was left speechless. "Wait. If you can't use magic here then that means that the Colonel and Ed won't be able to use alchemy." Hawkeye said voicing her worries. "That means that Ed is nothing but a hot tempered pip-squeak with two auto-mail limbs and the Colonel will be as useless as a wet match." Havoc said with wide eyes. Al gasped and said "I hope they don't figure it out the hard way."

"Well there are four of you which means there are four possible places they could have been transported." Al said. "I hope they don't get separated. They will have such a better chance of finding a way back if they work together." Hawkeye said. "Yeah." Everyone agreed.

After that Hawkeye and Havoc caught a train to Central to tell Mustangs other subordinates the situation. While Al got more information on the places Ed and Mustang could have been transported. He got Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione to draw maps of the places as detailed as they could. After they finished the maps it was dark so Al said good bye to them and went back to his hotel room to go over the maps. _"Ed please don't be reckless."_Al pleaded.

When Hawkeye finally got to her apartment she got into civilian clothes and took Black Hayate for a quick walk. When she got back she took a shower and changed into a comfortable tee-shirt with pajama pants. She turned off the lights and laid on her bed staring out the window. _"Don't get yourself killed Colonel."_She thought as she fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that'd be nice :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Phone (REALLY!)**

Mustang and Ed woke up early one morning and went over ideas over how they might be able to contact Amestris. By the time Mrs. Weasley came down to work on breakfast there where papers all over the table. The papers had scribbles and "X" marks over ideas and results. The papers also were crumbled into balls.

When they saw Mrs. Weasley they hurriedly gathered the papers and threw the crumbled ones away. "You two are up early." Mrs. Weasley said with a laugh. "Yeah most likely this is the earliest Ed has ever woken up in his life." Mustang yawned. "HEY WHAT ABOUT YOU? This is the most writing you've ever done in your whole career." Ed retorted.

"Please don't yell and not true." Mustang replied lazily. "Are you kidding? Have you seen your office lately?" Ed asked. Mustang rolled his eyes and said "Well I think when I get back I won't even be able to walk in the room." He sighed and then stretched. "Well I don't envy you." Ed said then he added "At least you won't get a wrench in your head."

"Nope. I'll have a bullet in my head." Mustang sighed. Ed laughed and put the papers in a neat pile while Mustang yawned lazily, sat his elbow on the table, and rested his head on his hand.

After everyone ate breakfast Mr. Weasley went to work and Fred, George, and Ginny were told to do their chores. "Do you need anything from the store? Ed and I could really use a walk."Mustang volunteered while he stood. "Oh sure here's the list." Mrs. Weasley said while handing them a piece of paper and some money. "Alright. Be back soon." Ed said as he walked out the door.

After they got the groceries they decided to try out one of their theories. Ed grabbed a quarter. "This money is so much different from Amestris." he muttered as he inserted the coin into a payphone. He punched in a number and waited with his heart pounding and legs shaking. When the phone stopped ringing a familiar female voice said "Hello Rockbell's prosthetic limb outfitters."

"WINY." Ed yelped with relief. "Ed? This is new. Since when do you call?" Winry asked. "Yeah sorry abo—" "DID YOU BRAKE YOUR AUTO-MAIL AGAIN?" Winry yelled at him before he could finish talking. "No, no. Do you know where Alphonse is?" Ed asked. "Al? No. What happened? Did you guys get separated?" Winry answered.

"Something like that. Well thanks anyway oh and if he happens to show up DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Ed exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Winry asked. "Nothing…" Ed replied. "Anyway I have to go. Bye." "Wait Ed!" she shouted. "What" He asked with a confused look. "Don't forget to do your maintenance." Winry replied. Ed groaned and said "Yeah, Yeah. Bye." "Bye." Then Ed hung up the phone with a sigh of relief.

"Sounds like we're in luck." Mustang thought out loud. "Yeah." Ed grinned. Mustang walked over to the payphone and put in another quarter. Then he punched in a different number and waited. A woman answered and said "Hello what can I do for you?" "I need you to connect me to my office. Colonel Roy Mustang's office." he said. "I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to connect an outside line."

The woman replied. "I need to contact my subordinates as soon as possible." Mustang growled. "I'd need your code before I can connect you." she answered. "Fine." he said. Then he mumbled something into the phone that Ed couldn't hear. After a few moments of silence the woman replied "Your code has been verified. Please wait while I connect you." Mustang let out a huge breath almost like he was holding his breath the whole time.

"Hello." a female voice said. It belonged to Hawkeye. "Thank goodness." Mustang sighed with relief. "Who is this?" Hawkeye asked. "It's the Colonel. Fullmetal and I were trying to find a way to contact you from, well were ever we are." Mustang said making himself more curious about where they are. "We were trying to do the same thing. So it's just a lucky guess that using a phone worked I'm guessing?" she asked.

"Heh, yeah. We didn't think it would work but thank goodness it did." he answered. "Do you two have any idea how to get back to Amestris?" Hawkeye asked hopefully. "Well I was thinking about somehow getting the hand things to pull us through the ground again but there is a HUGE risk. Sorry about being the messenger of bad news." Mustang said in a depressed voice.

"It's fine. At least we know how to contact each other."Hawkeye sighed. "Yeah how's the paper work?" Mustang asked timidly. "Just as bad as ever actually worse we've been trying to cover for you. Every one of us learned how to forge your signature but there are things that need more than just a signature so you need to get back before a big-wig asks you to visit their office for 'encouragement.'" Hawkeye answered rolling her eyes when she said "encouragement."

"Damn them. They'll pay when—" Mustang broke off remembering that the conversation was being recorded. "Any way. What about alchemy?" Hawkeye said changing the subject. "Huh? Oh well for some reason neither of us can use it at all. I can't even make a single spark." Mustang complained. "I was afraid of that." she said with a frown. Mustang sighed. Then a voice sounded in the background saying Hawkeye's name. "I have to go. Keep thinking of ideas and keep us posted. Bye sir." Hawkeye said. "Alright. I will bye." Mustang said. Then he hung up the phone with a depressed sigh.

When Mustang and Ed made it back to the house lunch was ready. After they ate Ed and Mustang swapped ideas about how to get back. Sadly all the solutions involved alchemy. "Damn, not being able to use alchemy is a pain in the ass."Ed cursed. "You can say that again." Mustang groaned. The two yawned and stretched simultaneously.

"We shouldn't have woken up so early." Ed said while doodling on a piece of paper looking bored. Mustang sighed then crossed his arms, sat them on the table, and rested his head on them. "How do you think I feel every day? Stupid military hours. Being a commanding officer isn't all it's cracked up to be." he mumbled.

"Tsk ... Barking orders all day sounds easier than being out on the field." Ed grumbled back. "Pfft … You of all people should know. Your just like me, you can't sit back and watch things happen." Mustang reminded. "You win." Ed admitted after a moment's hesitation. Mustang smirked at his victory and sat up. "Well we aren't going to find a way back home by just sitting here debating." Mustang said as he grabbed a pen. Ed smiled and nodded.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that'd be nice :P**

**PLZ REVIEW ^_^ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (YEAH DUBBLE DIGETS … sorry had to type that)**

The office was full of paper work, even more then when Mustang procrastinating. All of his subordinates including Master Sergeant Kane Furie, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, Warrant officer Vato Falmen, Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, and of course First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye were doing as much of the work as possible Alphonse decided to help as well as three of the wizards. However Draco just stayed in Dublith.

There were papers littering the floors as well as the table and desk. Al was nice enough to transmute a few tables for paper work as well. Whenever one of them finishes a satisfying amount of paper work Major Armstrong or one of his subordinates takes the papers and sends them back to the officer that needs them.

They all had a system and they tried to stick to it as much as possible. After Hawkeye hung up the phone she took a deep breath, grabbed a huge stack of papers and walked over to Furie. He was the person who had called her name. He was the shortest of all Mustangs subordinates. He also had short black hair and wore glasses. He was holding a letter.

"It's from the East HQ. It's a report on the reconstruction in Leor." he told her. She thought about it for a moment then said "Send it to the higher ups it has nothing to do with us." She sat down in a chair and started on the pile of paper work. Everyone was working to their full extent trying to get the work done. Also Hawkeye had become a crucial part in the process. If anyone had a question Hawkeye was the one who answered.

Since everyone was so focused on the work they didn't notice that there was a bird looking through the window. The bird was a dark brownish black color with dark purple eyes. It looked almost as if he were trying to laugh at their struggling. Then the bird took off, flying through the air with ease. When he was right over the Central freight dept he landed in a dark alley way.

When his feet hit the ground bright red bolts of lightning flashed around his body and in an instant he was turned into a man. He had long black hair and a head band with a strange red marking in the middle. His shirt has no sleeves and showed his stomach and he had shorts with a tunic over top. His clothes were a little lighter than his hair and he had a red ouroboros tattoo on the side of his left thigh.

He opened a door that led to a dark underground tunnel. When he made it to the end he walked through a door way. "Heh looks like the flame Colonel has disappeared." he said as he walked in with his purple eyes bright with amusement and a huge smirk on his face. The room had tubes running all around it like veins and there was a huge chair sitting in the middle of it.

"This is indeed interesting Envy." said an ancient sounding voice from the chair. "Yeah his suburbanites are working so hard to cover for him. Even the pip-squeaks brother is helping. There hopeless." Envy laughed. "So where is the Fullmetal alchemist?" the voice asked. Envy stopped laughing and blinked in confusion. _"Yeah where is the shrimp. Normally he's always with his brother." _Envy thought curiously.

"Guess he's missing too." he voiced his thoughts. "So the Fullmetal alchemist _and _the Flame alchemist are missing…" the voice said as he closed his book. After a while of silence and thought the voice said "Go tell Wrath and tell him that he and Pride need to get the word to the others." "Alright." Envy replied as he turned toward the door.

Envy got on to an elevator and pressed the floor button. When it stopped on the floor Envy walked out of the elevator looking like a military officer. After he walked down a hall he came to two big doors and then he knocked. "Come in." said a deep voice on the other side of the door. Envy opened the door and walked in.

"Fullmetal and the Flame Colonel seem to be missing." Envy told the man sitting at the desk. He was wearing a military uniform and he had an eye patch over his left eye. He also had black hair and a mustache. He looked to be about in his 60's. "Hmmm. That's some very interesting information." the man replied obviously interested. "Father said that you and Pride need to tell the others." Envy told him. "Alright I'll inform Pride." he answered. "Okay, good." Envy replied and then he turned and left the room.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that'd be nice :P**

**Tsk … I wasn't gonna write this chapter till my wrist got better but I wanted to procrastinate so I wouldn't have to do my homework but it wasn't easy to write cuz of meh wrist :/ but whatever I'll live XP I didn't really know how to describe Envy so yeah and I was eating pizza when I typed half of this chapter XD**

**PLZ REVIEW ^_^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The sun rose slowly in the distance. As the light hit Hawkeyes eyelids she squeezed them shut tighter and pulled the covers over her head not wanting it to be morning. Then Black Hayate jumped onto her bed and pushed her hand with his nose. When she waved him away he jumped off the bed and grabbed the covers with his teeth and he pulled them off the bed.

"Alright. Alright I'll get up." she groaned as she sat up. She yawned and stretched with a glare at Hayate for waking her up. Then she stood up and got into her uniform. As she was putting on her boots she muffled several yawns. When she walked into the office it was already bristling. "Are you okay Lieutenant? You're latter than usual." Al asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Alphonse. I just had a little trouble getting up." Hawkeye smiled and walked over to grab some paper work. "Maybe you should take tomorrow off so you can catch up on sleep. You've most likely worked the most out of all of us the last few days." Al suggested. "You sure. I wouldn't feel right if I left you guys working all day while I sleep." Hawkeye said with concern.

"It's fine. You deserve it the most. I mean normally you're the first here and the last to leave you need a break." Al said with a smile in his voice and everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright if you're sure then I guess I'll take you up on that offer." she smiled.

Back in Dublith Draco opened his eyes with a snort. He felt like he didn't sleep at all. He got up and quickly slipped into some clothes. He yawned as he stood and walked over to the door. After putting on some boots he left the apartment and walked out of the hotel he looked around as he walked through the city wishing someone he knew would pop out and take him home but he knew that wouldn't happen.

Even though he was looking around while he walked he wasn't actually paying attention and he walked right into an alleyway and he ran right into the wall at the end. "OUCH. Damn it. WHO THE HELL PUT THAT THERE?" he yelled at no one in particular. "What a dumb place for a wall." he muttered while he held his hand on his throbbing nose. He turned around cursing and started to walk out of the alley when he heard someone laugh.

He stopped his muttering and saw a small man with a tattered brown cloak. He had a big nose and he was also bald. "Looks like _someone_ wasn't looking where he was goin'" he laughed. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Draco growled with a fitting glare. "Well someone's in a bad mood. What is it? Did you crawl out of the crib to early?" the man said with a mocking smile.

Draco growled and clenched his fists. "Oh. Don't be like that I was just gonna ask if you wanted help getting back to your own home but I guess not." the man said turning around with a shrug. "WAIT!" Draco yelled. "You know how I can get back to my own world?" he asked hope glistening in his eyes. "Of course BUT before I can get you home you have to help me with something." the man said with a menacing smirk.

**Thanks for reading the next chapter will be put up as soon as I finish criticism is encouraged if you could give me some tips that'd be nice :P**

**Tsk … I wasn't gonna write this chapter till my wrist got better but mai wrist isn't getting better like I thought it would I hope you enjoyed cuz it wasn't easy to write cuz of meh wrist :/ but whatever I'll live XP mai friend and I normally swap our writing things so she wanted me to write more XD**

**PLZ REVIEW ^_^ **


End file.
